


Agent Bernie Wolfe

by markaleen



Category: Holby City
Genre: Birthday Present, Gen, Gift Fic, You Have Been Warned, secondhand fangirl alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: A little bit of Bernie Wolfe love and appreciation based on an inside joke. (THIS IS A BIRTHDAY GIFT)





	Agent Bernie Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HartKins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartKins/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR FRIEND [HARTKINS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartkins/)!!!!!!!! SURPRISE!!!!! I LOVE YOU BUNCHES ❤️
> 
> REMINDER: This was written as a birthday present. This was written by a second-hand fangirl who knows nothing about Holby outside of Bernie/Berena. (But the Bernie love is real.)

Berenice Griselda Wolfe sat motionless across from a man, whose name she did not and would not know. The room was small and cold. On any other summer day, the cool air would have been refreshing. Today, her hands were chilled to the bone as she clenched them tightly together. Looking straight ahead at the man in the suit, she listened.

“I hope you realize the seriousness of your assignment.”

Bernie nodded, though not without the slightest hint of hesitation. “Yes. I do.”

“You will be given an alias. Perhaps a new identity and permanent, if need be.”

“I understand.”

“Your former self will cease to exist.”

Again, Bernie nodded.

The man was silent several seconds before speaking again. “You’ve told no one of your involvement in this case?”

“No, sir. I haven’t.”

“They will believe you are deceased.”

To keep her stoic expression, she resorted to biting the inside of her lip. This was the hardest part of all. “Yes.”

“Your family, your friends will be told-”

“I understand,” she repeated, her voice firm this time. She was already aware of her cover story. It was all she could do to get through hearing it the first time. She wasn’t confident she could again.

“Good,” the man said. “Tomorrow morning, someone will meet you at this address.” He pushed forward a folded piece of paper across the desk. “Memorize it, then destroy it. He will relay your next set of instructions. You will go from there. I cannot say any more.”

Opening and reading the three lines written down a few times, Bernie crumpled and tossed it back to him. “Done. No need for it to leave this room.”

The man smiled, though you’d never recognize it to be any sort of grin outside of this kind of business meeting. “We’re lucky to have you aboard, Major Wolfe. We need more woman like yourself on the team.”

Daring to show a bit more emotion, Bernie held out her hand, which the man firmly shook before they both stood.

“I wish you the best,” he said, his tone changing now to one of concern.

“Thank you.”

Bernie made her way to the door, her steps slower than usual. A wave of sadness came over her with the realization that this would likely be the last time she would be walking into the world as Bernie Wolfe. At the same time, there was a sense of confidence and pride. Though she was stepping into danger, she knew she was on her way to bettering the world. So, while she was walking away from those she loved (and always would love) was more than heartbreaking, there was a sense of peace in knowing she was moving on to a greater purpose. A born fighter, she beat the odds before and she would again.

_Nobody will bring me down._


End file.
